Ivan Chernenkov
Crown Prince Ivan Chernenkov is one of the selectable princes in Be My Princess 2. Ivan is voiced by Hiroki Takahashi in the Special Movie from the Proposal Award. Background Ivan is the Crown Prince of Sanct Sybil, the northern kingdom. He is the youngest out of the four born into the royal family, but he is the only son, so he automatically became the heir to the throne of Sanct Sybil. He is the only one that lives in the castle in Sanct Sybil, for his sisters are married and now live in their husband's country. In his route, you learn of Ivan's country, his personality, lifestyle and situation. During your stay in Sanct Sybil, you notice the difference in climate and how that affects the livelihood of its citizens. You learn of the country's tradition and the ongoing rebellion against the unification of Sanct Sybil. Ivan is also the grandson of Yakov Chernenkov, as mentioned in a few sub stories. Family Tree Ivan Chernenkov - Family Tree.jpg Appearance Ivan has platinum blonde hair with his side bangs slicked to the left. He has blue eyes and white skin. Also he mostly looks his grandfather, but without ponytail. Outfits *'Royal attire:' Ivan wears a teal colored jacket with a red sash across his body. Most of his badges are on the red sash, but he has a badge on the left side of his chest. He also wears his white gloves. *'Casual attire:' Ivan usually wears a white tank top underneath a mint colored polo with white pattern all over it. In the winter, Ivan wears a brown leather jacket. When he is inside the place, he wears a gray hoodie with black pants. *'Formal attire:' Ivan wears a white polo underneath a dark blue blazer. He also has a patterned tie with a handkerchief in his left breast pocket. *'Sleepwear:' Ivan wears a teal bathrobe with tiger fur along the edges. Personality Due to his sisters getting married and leaving Sanct Sybil for their husbands when he was young, Ivan grew up in the castle alone, with nobody to talk to. Because of his loneliness, it also affected his capability to communicate, so he comes off as cold, distant and intimidating to people. He can actually be quite caring and he also blushes easily. Ivan is unconsciously overbearing and doesn't realize that talking normally can be quite intimidating to others. He once talked to the judges about you and your training and ended up sounding as if he's making a royal decree, according to Sieg. You, yourself, do not believe that Ivan would do such malice thing since Ivan values fairness in rewards and punishments. Summary of Routes Main Story Coming soon... More coming soon... Trivia *Ivan has two wolves; Urey with gray fur and is male, and Snieg with white fur and is female. *Ivan's name means "God is gracious". It is of Russian origin and the Russian equivalent of the name "John". **The name is used in Russian, Bulgarian, Ukrainian, Serbian, Croatian, Czech, Slovene, Macedonian, English. **In Russian, it is pronounced as "ee-VAHN". *Ivan is nicknamed "Ickle Ivan" by his sisters. *His sisters have the same names as the Romanov sisters— the last grand duchesses of Russia. *He is constantly teased by his sisters about playing with his nesting dolls when he was young. *Ivan, Kuon and Hayden have special movies and they are voiced. *In "Tantalizing Time Travel- Sanct Sybil" it is said that Ivan carries himself like his grandfather. Also his grandfather had a thing for the MC and was said to have acted like Ivan's little brother. Category:Be My Princess 2 Category:Ivan Chernenkov Category:Characters Category:Prince Category:Born in March Category:Aries Sign Category:Voiced